Interview with a Starlight
by SailorAnonymousZ
Summary: Sailor Anonymous and Sailor X go to Kinmouku-sei to talk with our number one man!


Hey everyone! This is just something me and my new buddy SailorXStar put together because we both love Seiya. We wrote the whole thing over IM. So, we hope you like our Interview with a Star(light). Please read and review!

Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Princess Kakyuu and all of Sailor Moon do not belong to me or SailorXStar. We only own Sailor X, Sailor Anonymous and the idea for this story.

P.S. Italics indicate thoughts.

* * *

Annie: Are we on? Ok, hi all! I'm Annie Mouses aka Sailor Anonymous. waves Today I'm heading for Kinmoku-sei to interview the one and only Seiya! starry eyes So lets head off, shall we? Here today to help me is my good friend Kate aka Sailor X. We met over fanfiction because we both like all the same stuff and now we're good buddies. Shall we transform now?

Kate: Let's. X Crystal Power, Make up!

Annie: Anonymous Crystal Power, Make up! Now let's teleport!

Both: Sailor Teleport!!

SA: Wow, I can't believe we're actually here! We're on the planet Kinmoku-sei!

SX: It's like a dream come true.

SA: And there's the palace! -both run over and knock on door-

Kakyuu: Oh, you're here!

Taiki: Konichiwaa.

Yaten: Hello.

SX&SA: -bowing- We're so happy to meet you.

Kakyuu: Come now, girls. There's no need for such formality. Healer, Maker, please take Sailor X-chan and Sailor A-chan to Seiya's room.

Taiki&Yaten: Hai. -start walking-

SX&SA: -follow sheepishly behind-

SX: _Taiki is so handsome! He's much taller in person._

SA: _Yaten is shorter than me. That's funny and yet kawaii!_

Taiki: Have fun. We'll meet you in the garden later for tea.

T&Y: Ja ne.

SX&SA: Ja ne!

SX: -turns to SA- I'm so nervous! How's my hair? starts to fuss

SA: Fine. Is there anything in my teeth? -big smile-

SX: Everything's clear. Here we go... -knocks on door-

Seiya: Who is it?

SA: Uh, Sailor, uh, Anonymous and, uh, Sailor X.

Seiya: Oh, ok. Come in.

SX: _Just turn the knob...-_opens door-

SX&SA: _Oh...my...God...HE'S SO HOT!! That hair! Those eyes!_

Seiya: Uh, daijoubu?

SA: Oh! Yes, we're fine.

-both bow-

SX: Hi, Seiya-kun. How are you doing?

Seiya: I'm ok I guess. How are you girls?

SX&SA: We're good. _Especially being here with you._

Seiya: Well, take a seat and we'll get started.

SA: Ok, so our first question. gets pen ready How exactly did you guys become so popular so fast when you were the Three Lights?

Seiya: Well, all we needed to do was get an agent and he got us all our gigs. Then we just sang our songs and impressed people. Of course it wasn't hard for me with my talent and looks. winks

SX: _Typical Seiya._ I've really been wondering about this one. How does the gender change work?

Seiya: -blushes- Uh, well, it's hard to describe. When we came to earth we just kind of...concentrated and we became boys.

SA: Oh! I wanna try! -concentrates- Become...a...BOY! eyes fly open Did I do it?

SX: Nope.

SA: Aww, darn.

Seiya: Maybe it's an alien thing.

SA: That reminds me! On earth, how did you feel about the alien stereotypes on TV and in movies?

Seiya: I don't think they knew any better, but it did kind of hurt.

SA: It's kind of weird when I think of you being an alien. I sort of picture you with little antenae. sweatdrop It might look cute though...

SX: Oh! These are the ones I've really been aching to ask. Describe your feelings towards Usagi-chan.

-both grin big-

Seiya: -turns extremely red- Odango? Hmm...Well, I...I kind of feel...I just love her. When she's around I get this warm feeling that's...indescribable. I get really nervous too. Butterflies in my stomach and my heart starts to race. And there's this nagging feeling to reach out and hold her and kiss her. -sigh- It's still as strong as the day I left. Thinking of her with Mamoru-san just makes my heart ache. -chuckles- Look at me, pouring my heart out to you guys.

SX: _Usagi deserves much better than Mamoru-baka!_

SA: I understand where you're coming from, Seiya-kun. We've all gone through it one time or another. But let's not get depressed! We've still got more Q's to A! What attracted you to Usagi-chan besides her shine?

Seiya: Well, she was nice to everyone, she was funny, sweet, smart...in her own way. Plus she didn't treat me like every other girl on that planet. Instead of attacking and stalking me (like a certain other blonde) she liked me for me and that was hard to find on earth.

SX: Neh, Seiya-kun. Do you have any feelings for Princess Kakyuu?

Seiya: Princess? Well, we all love the Princess and am her closest bodyguard but I don't think there's anything between us besides family love.

SA: And speaking of family, you are definately not related to Taiki and Yaten, right?

Seiya: Exactly. Just for those of you who don't know, our first names are Kou and our last names are different. People call us by our last names to avoid confusion.

SX: Ha! I was right! -proud- Ok, next question: Do you think you'll ever find love again?

Seiya: -sigh- I doubt it. I guess it's just not meant to be.

SA: I wouldn't say that. -evil smirk-

Seiya: What do you mean?

SX: You don't know? There are tons of stories about you guys being paired together! They're called fanfiction.

Seiya: Really? What the heck is a fanfiction?

SA: You see, fanfiction is a form of writing that people do when they want to continue something they like or to pair people that weren't paired in the original. For example, many fanfics continue the Sailor Moon story where the fifth arc left off, reintroducing you, Taiki and Yaten and pairing you and Usagi. That's how mine is!

SX: Yeah. And other people will make up their own senshi and then write stories about their advetures with a little bit of the original in ot twist it up, like my story.

Seiya: Wow! Thank everyone out there for writing fanfiction! We should read some together later.

SA: Totally! The best part of some of these fanfics is they're depiction of Mamoru. evil smile

Seiya: Aw, I don't think Mamoru-san is that bad.

SX: Trust me. You only spent about five minutes of your entire life with him. I've seen everything he's done and some of it ain't pretty.

Seiya: Hmm...Well he can't be terrible because Odango loves him. -pained face-

SA: -mumbles- She loves everybody.

SX: So, Seiya-kun, how 'bout a few more questions and then we join everyone for tea and fanfiction?

Seiya: Sounds good to me. Ask away.

SA: Ok, so, after your joint concert, if Haruka-san hadn't come into Michiru-san's dressing room when she did, would you have really undressed Michiru-san?

Seiya: I don't think so. Michiru-san is a beautiful girl but I probably would have just laughed it off and found another way to get the information I needed.

SX: Information?

Seiya: Well, during the concert I felt a strong light coming from Michiru-san and I went to ask her about it.

SA: Oh, that makes sense. So, just one more thing.

Seiya: Anything.

SX: _Anything? Maybe we should reconsider..._

SA: Do you have anything to say to your fans on earth?

Seiya: I just want to say thanks for everything! Thanks for writing fanfictions and working endlessly on making shrine sites and everything else! You guys are wonderful! -waves and blows kisses-

SX&SA: -sweatdrop-

SX: Well, that's all the time we have. Sailor Anonymous, Seiya-kun and I have to head to the garden to meet the others for tea.

SA: Don't forget fanfiction!

SX: Right. See ya!

Seiya: Bye!

SA: And cut!


End file.
